User talk:Honorable Sarah/5
Userboxes :When have to ever beaten me to an edit! /indignant :D [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 02:20, 29 March 2007 (CDT) :: Talk:Secondary professions for an Elementalist ;P --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 02:29, 29 March 2007 (CDT) :::Grrr... I still say I'm faster even if you did beat me once :) [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 02:30, 29 March 2007 (CDT) ::::then i should be glad you don't get a vote :P :P --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 02:31, 29 March 2007 (CDT) :::::Ah GuildWiki, it is proof positive that anarchy does work :) [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 02:33, 29 March 2007 (CDT) ::::::well ordered chaos is the watchmaker's grease of the universe. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 02:34, 29 March 2007 (CDT) :::::::Are you a proponent of deterministic chaos theory a.k.a Chaos Theory? Well... not so much proponent as.... well, I can't really think of the word. You last phrase just made me think of Chaos theory. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 02:40, 29 March 2007 (CDT) :i'm a big fan of chaos, but i'm more interested in emergant behevior, which is really the natural implementation of chaos ideals on a controlled system. but i think you mean fluidic selection, where the expected result of an observed experiment selects the final quantum state from otherwise equil probabilities. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 02:47, 29 March 2007 (CDT) ::Hmmm... you are among the maybe three people I have ever actually managed to have a semi-reasonable conversation about Quantum behavior (not that I know a terribly large amount on the subject, just more than most people I talk to). As I said before, my friends think I'm nuts. Glad to have met you. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 02:48, 29 March 2007 (CDT) :D [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 02:58, 29 March 2007 (CDT) :and one for you: --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 03:01, 29 March 2007 (CDT) :Alright, you win, that one is just excellent... in fact... *steals userbox* [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 03:03, 29 March 2007 (CDT) Guildwiki:Profession guides Hey, I was wondering whether I could get a little clarification on your vote. The purpose was to better understand what others thought and I wasn' quite sure what you were getting at. Thanks. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 23:33, 29 March 2007 (CDT) :thusly done --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 23:51, 29 March 2007 (CDT) ::Just saw, thanks. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 23:51, 29 March 2007 (CDT) Anti-Offical-Wiki-User-B-ox----- Yeh, can I borrow your anti-offical-wiki userbox? [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 01:43, 30 March 2007 (CDT) :do Template:User_NoOfficalWiki instead! --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 23:17, 30 March 2007 (CDT) Wait.. Proficient in british english.. so wouldn't you be honourable sarah no honorable sarah?? Not a fifty five 02:10, 30 March 2007 (CDT) Guildwiki is a American based site, must be used to using Honorable (like favored/favoured). Gets to me as well :) [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 02:13, 30 March 2007 (CDT) ::been there done that --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 23:12, 30 March 2007 (CDT) User:Defiant Elements/Build Collaboration In case you're interested. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 23:16, 30 March 2007 (CDT) Just so you know... the idea is for posting new builds. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 23:23, 30 March 2007 (CDT) :i know, but i've been scared of losing those builds. kebosh them if you feel it's right out. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 23:24, 30 March 2007 (CDT) ::Whatever, you can keep them there. The idea is for any kind of build collaboration, and, while it is my userpage, I would like to feel that as BrianG put it, I am a "benevolent dictator," so, if you want them there, then they shall remain there. Just so you know though, the nowiki tags make them pretty impossible to read. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 23:25, 30 March 2007 (CDT) :::Lazy was sarah --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 23:27, 30 March 2007 (CDT) Build:Me/D Extended Thorns As I try and improve my builds with other users suggestions, moving them to untested seems like the only way to do that. Would you reconsider your vote if conviction was placed on the bar? Giving the Mesmer 84+ Armor, I think that's easily enought to stay on the front lines shorter. Any other suggestions would be great. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 03:04, 1 April 2007 (CDT) :ya, that'd deffiniatly make the foes a bit less interested. i'll change my vote on that condition --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 03:04, 1 April 2007 (CDT) It's on there. Lol as long as I don't give Koss/Goren a armor boost, in theroy I won't be the target :) Good old' foolish A.I :modding stuff-ness now. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 03:11, 1 April 2007 (CDT) Radiant/Survivor.. Always :) [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 03:13, 1 April 2007 (CDT) Guild timeshares So I noticed you have been in plenty of guilds in the past. What's with that? They all turned out bad or you just didn't like what they had to offer? I'm just surprised about all the guid jumping for someone as informed and decent as you come off to me (no, I'm not hitting on you, I'm normally a nice person is all). -- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 16:07, 2 April 2007 (CDT) :it's not so much jumping, as surviving. see User:Honorable_Sarah/Rantful#Have curse, Will travel --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 22:58, 2 April 2007 (CDT) ::Funny, I noticed that yesterday but had to go before I got the chance to read it. That's kinda sad. Are you always in aggressive guilds like that? You might have better luck with a laid back one with an alliance of similar people. Though they don't always have max resources you may have better luck. But then again, you may have already tried this. -- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 07:49, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :::prior to trtl, i was the guild leader of Grse. i was very laid back, and as it turned out, that was the problem. my officers started fights with eachother behind my back, and it split the guild. prior to that, i was an officer with PHOE, and i was the soft-spoken and consensus-oriented harmonizer of the group, that guild split over an officer disobeying the guild will, and the guild leader forgiving him unquestioningly. prior to that i was an officer with GCG, that guild died of inactivity, as far as i know. prior to that i was an officer in Bdub, that guild split when Duke Bandit and Eve Pendragon, the two most active officers, went seperate ways, and i followed eve to GCG. i really can't win for loosing. you might look in the delete logs for User:Honorable Sarah/The tragedy of the founding, it used to tell the whole story of the fall of Rise of the Silver Phoenix. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 23:45, 3 April 2007 (CDT) ::::I might at that.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 07:43, 4 April 2007 (CDT) :::::I feel for you. Tried to make a guild of my own once. It was a GvG only, and I expected too much. Only 4 People joined cuz the req was too high lol. (Still friends with those four people) [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 19:00, 12 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::Truly a tragedy, as you seem to be the 'definite asset to have around' type. I'd like to say I know how being guildless is, except I can't since I joined my original guild the day I created my first character and only left when the guild leader kicked everyone out and disbanded. The alliance it created is still around though, one of our splinter guilds just took over running it, so I've been gaming with the same random internet denizens for going on 2 years. Well, some of them anyways, most haven't been around as long as I have (One of the guild leaders started a mock religion based on me, which is somewhat embarassing/flattering). Hopefully you'll find a guild/alliance that values you and isn't going to implode. -Gildan Bladeborn 04:53, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :::::::Also I fixed the heading to stop reading "Guid Timeshares". - Gildan Bladeborn B/P build clean-up I disagree with some of your clean up actions in 2 places and would like to discuss them. 1) A critical barrager will not always outdamage a ranger as the bleeding will not stack from subsequent other Crit Barragers and a R/P with GftE! can add similar crits to the entire group (and more R/P can add even more crits). 2) The R/Rt variants I have seen in 9 out of every 10 different PuGs on average I've been in (which is quite a lot). Usually it's the Splinter Barrager but when they come along other R/Rt have changed to a recuperation barrager. I believe your removal of this variant was incorrect as it can dessimate a mob very fast if in an organized group that knows what splinter weapon does.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 07:43, 4 April 2007 (CDT) :great, put them in as a coherent variant of Build:R/any General Barrager. as they were, they were rambling conjecture. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 02:01, 5 April 2007 (CDT) User:81.104.239.20 Looked like more of a not knowing the wiki thing than an attempt to disrupt the wiki through vandalism. --Xasxas256 05:36, 7 April 2007 (CDT) :looked like a blaintant image replace to me, but that's why the policy requires two people to look at the offense. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 12:50, 7 April 2007 (CDT) HELP this is fallen solidier why did you put up my builds for deletion? Pm Hehe Well it seems that everyone just surfs recent changes ehh lol? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:10, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :Insomnia sucks. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 00:11, 10 April 2007 (CDT) ::Agreed. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:15, 10 April 2007 (CDT) (Its even worse for me, speaking I can't use this comp to long, I have to read! And all I have is Tale of two cities XD) Help me fix, pls You have been Invited Hello, you are cordially invited to participate and or contribute, to these pages. Skill of the Week User Box Museum [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 13:44, 11 April 2007 (CDT) Organized Rearranged your box. Hope ya don't mind :D. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 22:42, 12 April 2007 (CDT) Are you a Soviet Spy? Well are you? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 23:45, 12 April 2007 (CDT) :Would be abnormal is she isn't a spy--[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 00:51, 13 April 2007 (CDT) ::ok, you both get the honorable sarah tinfoil hat award for paranoia in excess. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 02:19, 13 April 2007 (CDT) :::Wow, I have never owned anything so valuable! [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 16:42, 13 April 2007 (CDT) In Soviet Russia, you spy on spies? -PanSola 03:59, 13 April 2007 (CDT) No, no. You got it all wrong. In Soviet Russia, spies spy on spies spying on spies. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 16:41, 13 April 2007 (CDT) B/P thoughts? Hey, I'd appreciate your comments on the barragers I've worked on for the B/P copy I've made. (Note that I have the current B/P page saved, too.) Thanks! Armond 20:15, 13 April 2007 (CDT) :meh, builds are kinda outside my sector of caring right now. maybe after the build wipe and things settle again --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 20:35, 13 April 2007 (CDT) Warskull Open obs mode... look at Temporal Flux Reality playing yay. Who is acid's #6? -Auron 00:54, 14 April 2007 (CDT) :i donno. it's changed like 6 times. better strike the whole reference, thou, there are a million possible misspellings it could be based off of. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 00:56, 14 April 2007 (CDT) ::Uh... no. We know who it is. We know what guild he's in. FnlD broke up, he joined OUT; this is fact. OUT broke up, he joined acid. This is verifiable on obs mode at this moment. The note is valid; please don't screw with it. Thanks. -Auron 00:57, 14 April 2007 (CDT) Kevin Ly Bio :LoL, I know m8, I was just having a bit of fun. Didn't think it would matter much, since the page was about to be deleted. It's actually libel since it's defamation made in a fixed medium. "The common law origins of defamation lie in the torts of slander (harmful statement in a transitory form, especially speech) and libel (harmful statement in a fixed medium, especially writing but also a picture, sign, or electronic broadcast), each of which gives a common law right of action." That's from the Slander article you linked to, btw. I wasn't trying to be a dick, just poking a bit of fun at it. - Krowman (talk • ) 19:53, 15 April 2007 (CDT) Rantful person If your intrested, new SoW. Wasn't going to do it, but someone was interested so what the hell. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 23:52, 16 April 2007 (CDT) BuildWiki Lives! Well, although the fight isn't lost here, I am notifying anyone who was involved in my Collaboration program about this site: http://www.pvxbuilds.com/index.php?title=Main_Page. User:Gcardinal took all of the existing templates and builds and transferred them onto a new site which is essentially buildwiki. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:08, 18 April 2007 (CDT) :eh... artificial seperation. the gw: namespace interlinks are a nice touch, thou. kinda sad to have a all-inclusive GW documentation site that is missing a major part of the documentation. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 01:24, 19 April 2007 (CDT) Skill capture and quests The S&F was changed since peopl kept complaining. Offhand I don't recall the formatting prescribed, but it's there now. --Fyren 04:29, 20 April 2007 (CDT) Congratulations You received second place in my joke skill contest! Very nice! [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:23, 20 April 2007 (CDT) Paragon shouts Hey i saw you changed the vitory or death page back saying paragon shouts have activation, can you show me whcih ones do because ive never seen one--Blade (talk| ) 15:55, 22 April 2007 (CDT) :Anthem of Flame. remember chants are a subtype of shouts. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 15:56, 22 April 2007 (CDT) ::oh right i never knew that O_o. Thought chants and shouts were completly diffrent.--Blade (talk| ) 15:57, 22 April 2007 (CDT) ::There is nothing in game to support that. --Fyren 15:58, 22 April 2007 (CDT) Stone Crusher In regard to your comments during this edit, they actually do have giant flanges over their ears. Take a look. Not so sure on the made of stone bit. --50x19px user:Zerris 22:24, 22 April 2007 (CDT) :it's not the same flanges. i looked very carefully at Margonite Executioner and Stone Crusher. excepting some base mesh reuse (which you'd expect to see on every monster in a game this size) they don't look similar. stone crushers have smooth skin, margonites have marred rigges, stone crushers have tusks and vertical aura-like head appendages, where as margonites have backwords flowing crests, similar to wikipedia:triceratops. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 22:28, 22 April 2007 (CDT) Invited You are formally invited to partipate in the new SoW. This weeks skill was chosen by User:Skuld. There is also a new contest involved. Create a Build focused around the current SoW, to win 2 things a User Box made by me (Skuld denied I am pretty sure) and the ability to pick next weeks SoW :D. Gl and enjoy! [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 17:40, 24 April 2007 (CDT) SoW Results Congrats! You are currently in second place place! See the Results sections of the SoW to learn more about votes! [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 17:02, 29 April 2007 (CDT) :not bad for a bar i made up in 10 minutes and never played. i don't even have the skill unlocked ;P --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 17:06, 29 April 2007 (CDT) ::Rofl. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 17:20, 29 April 2007 (CDT) No Credit? Hi, Just wondering why you removed my credit from the external link to the GWG Second Birthday Celebration event guide? Since the guide was created by me for use on GWG, surely "by RTSFirebat" is a fair thing to add to the end of it? -- RTSFirebat 11:10, 30 April 2007 (CDT) :We never give credit on a main article. If people follow the link they will see who made the post on GWG and you get your credit there.—'├ Aratak ┤' 11:16, 30 April 2007 (CDT) ::That seems reasonable, I guess. Fair enough. It maybe worth messaging the person in question to let them know, as I was completely unsure why it was edited at the time. Thanks RTSFirebat 12:04, 30 April 2007 (CDT) :::i don't recall where in the policy it is, but that's been a long standing thing since we put the first Me/W forge runner build up, back when there was only one person doing it. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 20:27, 1 May 2007 (CDT) Reminder New SoW. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 23:33, 2 May 2007 (CDT) o.O http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki?title=User%3AVladtheemailer%2FFaction&diff=844803&oldid=647705 What? -Auron 01:21, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :he's poluting disambig category with a copy of a main namespace article, and his last contrib was forever and a half ago. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 01:23, 3 May 2007 (CDT) ::So take the cat tag off :P Doesn't make sense to tag it for deletion. -Auron 01:24, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :::can you think of one good reason not to delete it? it's an exact copy of a main namespace article, it's the user's only contrib, and it was 3 months ago. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 01:25, 3 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Yeah, I can think of one good reason not to delete it; it's his userspace. It's not up to us what he puts there. If it is improperly tagged, then we can remove the cat tags; but honestly, if he wants to keep copies of articles in his userspace, that's up to him. -Auron 01:29, 3 May 2007 (CDT) Image copyright problem Thank you for uploading the files listed below. GuildWiki takes copyright very seriously, and the images you have supplied are missing information on its copyright status. The images will be deleted after 7 days, unless the copyright status is determined for the license and the source of the images. Please review GuildWiki:Image use policy and add a copyright tag to their image description page. Thank you for your cooperation. The following is a list of files that need attention: *Image:Camera-icon.gif 84.13.251.42 07:10, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :you're kidding, right? it's not even on a main namespace article. it's a joke image between users, and never toucheds the production side. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 23:06, 3 May 2007 (CDT) ::Doesn't matter. You need to attribute each one... or in seven days, the image gets deleted. -Auron 23:12, 3 May 2007 (CDT) ::: delete it. it's not worth the effort required by this process. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 23:14, 3 May 2007 (CDT) http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki?title=Image%3ADamage_vs._Armor.JPG&diff=846757&oldid=845032 ...:/ Don't remove attribution tags unless you provide a copyright tag with sufficient info. -Auron 23:20, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :do you honestly believe there is a copyright violation in that image? product of work is not subject to the copyright of the tool manufacturer, MS is not coming here with a lawsuit. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 23:21, 3 May 2007 (CDT) ::You're missing... the entire point. Do not remove an attribution request tag without adding an image copyright template in the same edit, unless the image is obviously in our jurisdiction to use without attribution (and since neither of us are lawyers, it's better to play safe and provide copyright info for all images). -Auron 23:24, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :::exactly, the image was created by the user (read the comments) in excel and screenshot. since it's a product of work (the effort to create the excel data and formula) MS has no copyright over it. this is within fair use. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 23:27, 3 May 2007 (CDT) ::::I think in that case a or whatever it might be would be best. Agreed? <LordBiro>/<Talk> 10:53, 4 May 2007 (CDT) ::::: is the correct tag. -- Xeon 11:13, 4 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::gah. ugly syntax.--Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 20:26, 4 May 2007 (CDT) Warrior armor Please accept my apologies. I'm know you take the time and effort to give the best info for the wiki.—'├ Aratak ┤' 16:29, 6 May 2007 (CDT) :meh, it needed to be done anyways. no harm no foul. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 16:31, 6 May 2007 (CDT)